User blog:Madi60517/Heartbreak Playlist
Hey guys! I know I post playlists a lot but I really needed this one. Last night my girlfriend...I feel like I shouldn't say broke up with me, because it was more of leaving me, or finally telling me/confirming that she was leaving me. She had stuck by me through a lot and I can tell you the whole story if you ask, I kinda wanna get it out but not right here. Anyway, it hurt me a lot for a lot of reasons so I decided to make a playlist to make myself feel better. The meanings of the songs range from less-sad-more-empowering to hating someone who left you to being a wreck after someone left you and everything in between so it's pretty much good for any split you're going through. This one's really long though, get ready. Also, the bolded ones are the ones that I think are the absolute best for feeling better. *Long Day by Matchbox Twenty ("Reach down your hand in your pocket and pull out some hope for me") *Push by Matchbox Twenty ("I don't know if I've ever been really loved by a hand that's touched me") *Back 2 Good by Matchbox Twenty ("This ain't no good, in fact, it's phony as hell, well, things worked out just like you wanted them to") *Busted by Matchbox Twenty ("The people we've become, well, they've never been the people who we are") *Shame by Matchbox Twenty ("Funny how it comes to past and all the good slips away") *Hang by Matchbox Twenty ("Funny how he couldn't see at all until she grabbed up her coat") *Crutch by Matchbox Twenty ("Dig a little deeper and you'll realize all I'm buildin' up, you're tearin' down") *'Last Beautiful Girl by Matchbox Twenty' ("It won't be the first heart that you break, it won't be the last beautiful girl") *'Rest Stop by Matchbox Twenty' ("If it's over, I had better end it quick, or I could lose my nerve, are you listenin'? Can you hear me?") *'Leave by Matchbox Twenty' ("If that's how you're gonna leave, straight out from underneath, then we'll see who's sorry now") *You Won't Be Mine By Matchbox Twenty ("Over the lies, you'll be strong, you'll be rich in love, and you will carry on, but no, oh no, oh no, you won't be mine") *'Disease by Matchbox Twenty' ("You drove me to the fire and left me there to burn") *Cold by Matchbox Twenty ("I cannot believe in the one that I need") *Can't Let You Go by Matchbox Twenty ("You're part of my soul, you're all that I know) *The Way by Matchbox Twenty ("This is the way you want it to be, guess you don't want me") *"Tell That Mick He Just Made My List of Things to Do Today" by Fall Out Boy ("Your makeup looks so great next to his teeth") *'Grand Theft Autumn/Where is Your Boy by Fall Out Boy' ("You were the last good thing about this part of town") *Sending Postcards From a Plane Crash (Wish You Were Here) by Fall Out Boy ("You can thank your lucky stars that everything I wish for will never come true") *The Pros and Cons of Breathing ("I want to hate you half as much as I hate myself") *Calm Before the Storm by Fall Out Boy ("This is me standing in the arch of the door, hating that look that's on your face that says there's another fool like me") *Reinventing the Wheel to Run Myself Over by Fall Out Boy ("So now you're waiting up for him, still wasting time every time") *The Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes by Fall Out Boy ("And when it all goes to hell, will you be able to tell me you're sorry with a straight face?") *Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy ("Tonight is 'it can't get much worse' vs 'no one should ever feel like'") *Sugar, We're Goin' Down by Fall Out Boy ("Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him? I'm just a notch in your bedpost but you're just a line in a song") *'A Little Less Sixteen Candles, a Little More "Touch Me" by Fall Out Boy' ("I'm sleepin' on your folks' porch again, dreamin', she said, she said, she said, 'Why don't you just drop dead?'") *Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying by Fall Out Boy ("I know this hurts, it was meant to") *Thnks fr th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy ("'Who does he think he is?' If that's the worst you got, better put your fingers back to the keys") *Don't You Know Who I Think I Am? by Fall Out Boy ("They say quitters never win, but we walk the plank on a sinking ship") *Bang the Doldrums by Fall Out Boy ("I'd cast a spell over the west to make you think of me the same way I think of you") *I've Got All This Ringing in My Ears and None on My Fingers by Fall Out Boy ("The truth hurts worse than anything I could bring myself to do to you") *I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy ("Say my name and his in the same breath, I dare you to say they taste the same") *w.a.m.s. by Fall Out Boy (What makes you so special? I'm gonna leave you, oh, I'm gonna teach you how we're all alone") *West Coast Smoker by Fall Out Boy ("Oh hell yes, I'm a nervous wreck") *Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy ("I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday") *'The Mighty Fall by Fall Out Boy' ("Baby, we should've left our love in the gutter where we found it") *'Miss Missing You by Fall Out Boy' ("Sometimes before it gets better, the darkness gets bigger, the person that you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger") *Irresistible by Fall Out Boy ("I love the way you hurt me, it's irresistible") *'Jet Pack Blues by Fall Out Boy' ("Don't you remember how we used to split a drink? It never mattered what it was, I think our heads were just that close, the sweetness never lasted, no") *Novocaine by Fall Out Boy ("They took our love and they filled it up, filled it up with novocaine and now I'm just numb, I don't feel a thing for you") *'Fourth of July by Fall Out Boy' ("I wish I knew how much you loved me, I wish I cared enough to know") *Twin Skeletons (A Hotel in NYC) by Fall Out Boy ("I could just die laughin' on your spiral of shame") *'All We Know by Paramore' ("This isn't what you wanted, was it?") *Pressure by Paramore ("We're better off without you) *Brighter by Paramore ("Must we go there? Please not this time, no, not this time") *'Never Let This Go by Paramore' ("I don't wanna be alone, but now I feel like I don't know you") *For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic by Paramore ("I put my faith in you, so much faith, and then you just threw it away") *'That's What You Get by Paramore' ("I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here? 'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here") *Careful by Paramore ("The truth never set me free, so I did it myself") *Ignorance by Paramore ("You treat me just like another stranger") *Feeling Sorry by Paramore ("I've got no time for feeling sorry") *Grow Up by Paramore ("Some of us have to grow up sometimes, and so if I have to, I'm gonna leave you behind") *Interlude: Moving On by Paramore ("Let 'em spill their guts 'cause one day they're gonna slip on 'em") *'I'm Not Okay (I Promise) by My Chemical Romance' ("Forget about the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took, you said you read me like a book, but the pages are all torn and frayed") *Cemetery Drive by My Chemical Romance ("Well I miss you, well I miss you so far, and the collision of your kiss that made it so hard") *This is How I Disappear by My Chemical Romance ("I'm really not so with you anymore, I'm just a ghost, so I can't hurt you anymore") *'I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance' ("When you go, would you even turn to say, 'I don't love you like I did yesterday'?") *I Constantly Thank God for Esteban by Panic! at the Disco ("Just stay where I can see you, douse the lights, we sure are in for a show tonight") *That Green Gentleman (Things Have Changed) by Panic! at the Disco ("Things have changed for me, and that's okay, I'm on my way") *'She Had the World by Panic! at the Disco' ("She spun the stars on her fingernails, but it never made her happy 'cause she couldn't ever have me") *From a Mountain in the Middle of the Cabins by Panic! at the Disco ("If you're goin', then go") *Memories by Panic! at the Disco ("Should've known right from the start, you can't predict the end") *Ready to Go (Get Me Out Of My Mind) by Panic! at the Disco ("What does it really mean to get nothin' from anyone? There's a million ways it could go") *The Calendar by Panic! at the Disco ("There is simply nothing worse than knowing how it ends") *'Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met) by Panic! at the Disco' ("Ever since we met, I only shoot up with your perfume, it's the only thing that makes me feel as good as you do") *This is Gospel by Panic! at the Disco ("These words are knives and often leave scars, the fear of falling apart, and truth be told, I never was yours") *'Nicotine by Panic! at the Disco' ("I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you, so I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do, yeah, you're worse than nicotine") *'House of Memories by Panic! at the Disco' ("You were just too kind and I was too young to know, that's all that really matters, I was a fool") *Impossible Year by Panic! at the Disco ("There's no good times this impossible year") *One More Sad Song by The All-American Rejects ("Please speak slowly, my heart is learning, teach me heartache, stop this burning") *'Swing, Swing by The All-American Rejects' ("Did you think that I would cry on the phone? Do you know what it feels like bein' alone? I'll find someone new") *'Stab My Back by The All-American Rejects' ("Stab my back, it's better when I bleed for you") *Straitjacket Feeling by The All-American Rejects ("Yesterday was hell but today I'm fine without you") *Gives You Hell by The All-American Rejects ("Truth be told, I miss you, and truth be told, I'm lyin'") *Yeah Boy and Doll Face by Pierce the Veil ("With a knife that loves to feel, how do you know how deep to go before it's real?") *'Caraphernelia by Pierce the Veil' ("What's so good about pickin' up the pieces? What if I don't even want to?") *Fast Times at Clairemont High ("I've been savin' myself for you, I've waited my whole life for you") *The First Punch by Pierce the Veil ("We're screamin', 'Why can't we just be friends?' It's not that easy but it's half of the fun to see you throw the first punch") *Seven Thousand Miles For What by Of Mice & Men ("I swear to God, my intentions were gold") *The Depths by Of Mice & Men ("I'm gonna miss your face for a long, long time") *'Let Live by Of Mice & Men' ("I was all for you, you fell over my love, I just can't afford it this time") *Feels Like Forever by Of Mice & Men ("Time will heal") *Bones Exposed by Of Mice & Men ("A cut cannot heal unless you leave it alone, I'll open mine daily, leaving bones exposed") *'Another You by Of Mice & Men' ("I will never find another you") *'You Make Me Sick by Of Mice & Men' ("All you do is make me feel exactly what you are") *'The Girl's a Straight-Up Hustler by All Time Low' ("She gets what she wants and she breaks what she gets, get out while you can or she'll tear you to pieces") *Jasey Rae by All Time Low ("Call me a name, kill me with words, forget about me, it's what I deserve") *Running From Lions by All Time Low ("Get me out of this place before I cause more damage") *Shameless by All Time Low ("Tonight I'm finding a way to make the things that you say just a little less obvious") *Weightless by All Time Low ("Maybe it's not my weekend but it's gonna be my year") *'Break Your Little Heart by All Time Low' ("Wide awake, my mistake, so predictable, you were fake, I was great, nothing personal") *'Too Much by All Time Low' ("We had too much time, too much us, so we fought like tomorrow was promised") *Keep the Change, You Filthy Animal by All Time Low ("You're sellin' me out to the girl I can't afford to lose") *Do You Want Me (Dead?) by All Time Low (I'm gettin' sick of your bullsh*t attitude and how you walk around like you shine brighter) *'Forget About It by All Time Low' ("Was it real or a love scene from a bad dream?") *Just the Way I'm Not by All Time Low (I like you just the way you aren't and you like me just the way I'm not") *A Love Like War by All Time Low ("I am caught in the web of a lie") *Me Without You (All I Ever Wanted) by All Time Low ("All I ever wanted was a part of you that I couldn't break apart but we're in pieces now") *Canals by All Time Low ("Tell me I'm alright with a goodbye") *The Irony of Choking on a Lifesaver by All Time Low ''("You're the snake hidden in my daffodils when I'm pickin' flowers") *'To Live and Let Go by All Time Low' ("If there's something left to be learned, that my time is running, why should I waste it all wasted on you? I shouldn't be trusted to live and let go") *'Thanks to You by All Time Low' ("Thanks to you, I'm not myself, I'm all strung out, that much is clear") *Paint You Wings by All Time Low ("I was never good enough to be anything but a remedy for all of your constant pressing needs") *'Oh, Calamity! by All Time Low' ("Damn, it's such a shame that we play strangers") *Kicking and Screaming by All Time Low ("I've been waiting for you to call and dress me up in sucker love, drag me 'round kicking and screaming") *'Tidal Waves by All Time Low' ("It's hard for me to make a mess when you stab me in the back") *Dancing With a Wolf by All Time Low ("Who's gonna listen when you run out of lies?") *When I Get Home You're So Dead by Mayday Parade ("Is it typical for us to end like this? Am I just another scene from a movie that you've seen 100 times?") *'If You Wanted a Song Written About You All You Had to Do Was Ask by Mayday Parade' ("I hope you like your pictures facin' down as even broken hearts may have their doubts") *'Miserable at Best by Mayday Parade' ("I can live without you, but without you I'll be miserable at best") *Addict With a Pen by twenty one pilots ("Hello, we haven't talked in quite some time, I know I haven't been the best") *Holding On to You by twenty one pilots ("Fight it, take the pain, ignite it") *Semi-Automatic by twenty one pilots ("I kinda like it when I make you cry 'cause I'm twisted up, I'm twisted up inside my mind") *'The Run and Go by twenty one pilots' ("You'll have to watch me struggle from several rooms away but tonight I need you to stay") *'Ride by twenty one pilots' ("'I'd die for you,' that's easy to say") *Doubt by twenty one pilots ("Even when I doubt you, I'm no good without you") *The Danger in Starting a Fire by A Day to Remember ("So now you'll known exactly what it feels like to be an obstacle in my way") *Since U Been Gone (cover) by A Day to Remember ("Since you been gone, I can breathe for the first time") *'It's Complicated by A Day to Remember' ("You're not the person that I knew back then") *'Better Off This Way by A Day to Remember' ("When you fall, I'll be the first to tell you I can't stay") *If I Leave by A Day to Remember ("If I leave, bet you'll wish I stayed, make you regret all the things you said to me") *'What Did You Expect? by Neck Deep' ("And you'll find me burning bridges, searching for some sense of distance") *Zoltar Speaks by Neck Deep ("What ever happened to another point of view? When things were looking up and we were heading for change?") *Tables Turned by Neck Deep ("Rest assured, it's not you I miss anymore") *A Part Of Me by Neck Deep ("So all I can do is lay in my room, fall asleep, dream of you, then wake up and do nothing about it") *'December by Neck Deep' ("You missed every call that I had tried, so now I'm givin' up") *'Why I Don't Smile by The Brobecks' ("Erika's decked out and down on the floor, she's thinkin' of someone she's thought of before, and it sure ain't me that crossed her mind and that's why I don't smile most of the time") *Die Alone by The Brobecks ("What you got is what I need, no sympathy will you ever get from me") *I'm Fine, Really by The Brobecks ("I don't care, I don't mind, go and have a good time, and when you're done havin' fun, I'll be waitin' here in line") *I Don't Like You Anymore by The Brobecks ("I don't like you anymore, well, why not?") *Anyone I Know by The Brobecks ("The girl might think she's got a trick up her sleeve, the truth of it is she's getting hard to believe") *'Aeroplanes by The Brobecks' ("55 days have past since I last saw your face, and how long will this last? How much more will it take for you to see? I need you here") *Better Than Me by The Brobecks ("Me, I'm gonna play the imbecile who keeps choosing you even though you're bipolar and you're selfish and I hate you") *The Nerve by The Brobecks ("So try to make it hurt, it's nothing that I haven't heard a thousand times") *'I Will, Tonight by The Brobecks' ("You see, I've been inclined to get you off of my mind, so I will, I will tonight") *Goodnight Socialite by The Brobecks ("I've told you 15 dozen times, that's 180 times, if I can't have you, then no one can") *Second Boys Will Be First Choice by The Brobecks ("Gather round ye boys and girls, listen ye to my tale of two boys and one girl, but which one will when her? And which one is destined to fail?") *'Everybody Wants Somebody by Patrick Stump' ("Everybody wants somebody who doesn't want them, who wants somebody else, Baby") *Speak Soft by As It Is ("When you're staring down a loaded gun, can anyone fall back on love?") *'Sorry by As It Is' ("You were always his and all I ever was was sorry") *Dial Tones by As It Is ("Am I al that you never wanted or has it been so long that you've forgotten?") *My Oceans Were Lakes by As It Is ("Scars heal but never stray") *'Turn Back to Me by As It Is' ("It's all my fault and I know it") *'Plastic Promises by Set It Off' ("'I won't blow it again,' she said with her fingers crossed, but she forgot about the mirror behind her") *Distance Disturbs Me by Set It Off ''("I wish I never saw your face, then I wouldn't need a place to frame you in my mind") *'I'd Rather Drown by Set It Off' ("Thanks for treating me like every boy you meet") *'You Are Loved by Set It Off' ("We are not so different, I can tell, 'cause I've stood right where you're standing, bruised, battered, beaten, broken down, I wore the frown, but I am here to tell you that you are loved") *The Hauntening by Set It Off ("No one will love you like I did, will touch you like I did, so good luck finding something better") *N.M.E. by Set It Off ("Okay, we get it, you're both a happy couple, why else go through the trouble of posting it ten times a day?") *Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by Set It Off ("If I could kill you, I would, but it's frowned upon in all fifty states, having said that, burn in hell") *'I Don't Love You Anymore by Real Friends' ("I know that you found somebody else to be there for you") *'My House by PVRIS' ("It's my soul, it isn't yours anymore") *Ghosts by PVRIS ("It's my head, not my heart, that's strayed, I'm sorry I keep pushing you away") *The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot by Brand New ("I'm glad that you can forgive, only hoping as time goes, you can forget") *Jesus Christ by Brand New ("Jesus Christ, I'm alone again, so what did you do those three days you were dead? 'Cause this problem's gonna last more than the weekend") *At the Bottom by Brand New ("Some men die under the mountain just lookin' for gold, some die lookin' for a hand to hold") Category:Blog posts